Breakable
by LostSparrow
Summary: She's not a hero. He's a monster and she won't be able to save him. And now she's nothing more than a prisoner on his ship, wondering what happened to her old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Iberis is not a hero.

She's not some glorious fighter who is quick and sharp, who will conquer the First Order and bring peace to the galaxy. She's just a mediocre pilot with good intentions.

And right now, as she leans outside the stone house where Poe is getting the map to the Luke Skywalker from Lor San Tekka, she gets a horrible feeling. When she looks up at the sky, her feeling becomes justified.

"Dammit," she groans. Just as BB-8 goes rolling through the beads, shrieking a warning to his master, Iberis pounds on the outside wall. "Poe, hurry!" she exclaims and grabs the pistol that was strapped to her waist. She's rubbish with weapons- Poe only gave it to her for absolute protection. He said let him do all the shooting. What she sees is ships, belonging to the New Order, descending down on the little town.

Poe comes running out a second later, Lor San Tekka in tow. Iberis joins his side just as the old man instructs for the two of them to leave. Iberis can see their x wings still stationary, and with a final goodbye to the elderly man, she and Poe begin running again, and that's when all hell break loose. There's storm troopers come streaming out of their ships and begin firing on the villagers. She's seen the violence that the First Order is capable of on the attacks against the resistance, but against helpless villagers… it is disgusting.

"Focus, Ibie!" Poe shouts as her. He knows her well, and knows when she's not entirely focused on their task. He always manages to bring her back.

They've reached their x wings and her old, but loyal, droid R3-Y2 is waiting patiently for her. He begins beeping widely and hopping, scared of the fighting that's ensued.

"It's okay, R3!" she screams as R3 gets hoisted into the x wing. Just as she gets into the cockpit, the storm troopers see them and hit Poe's ship, but luckily BB-8 is saved from the blast. When they hit her, they hit R3 directly. The blast is so powerful Iberis is blown back and lands on the ground with a hard thud.

When she pushes herself up, she sees nothing but fire engulfing the wings and cockpit. "R3!" she cries but it's too late for the little robot. Poe is on his knees beside his ship, instructing BB-8 to get as far away from here as it can go. The droid has the map hidden away, and the fate of the galaxy is now on it.

"I promise I'll come for you!" Poe promise BB-8, who beeps in agreement then begins rolling away.

Poe runs and skids to a stop beside a wall, his rifle balanced on the broken wall and aiming at the storm troopers. Iberis joins his side just as another ship descends to the ground. The door opens, more storm troopers come rushing out, who then are followed by heavy footsteps.

Irberis swallows hard and bites her bottom lip. She knows who belongs to those footsteps. A moment later he strides off the ramp.

She has a secret. A secret harbored by Han Solo and Leia too. The secret is the tall, dark figure who is now interrogating Lor San Tekka. His name is Kylo Ren. That's not his real name, but the one he chose to adopt. One time he was a childhood friend but now he's twisted and morphed into something evil.

And perhaps too far gone to be saved.

Iberis is shaken out of her thoughts when Ren grows furious with Lor San Tekka and strikes him down violently, causing screams to erupt from the captured villagers. Poe shoots at Ren and then darts over the wall, running full forced at the cloaked man.

"Poe, wait!" Iberis yells and launches herself over the wall too, but a second later, both the pilots are frozen mid step. She's never felt like this before, but she knows exactly who caused it. Ren instructs two storm troopers to bring Poe over to him, but Iberis is still frozen.

The sound of Poe being beaten fills the air and she groans and tries desperately to move, but the force is far too strong for her to overcome. She is facing the ground and her hair forms a dark curtain, obscuring her face. She hears Poe make a stupid comment about talking first, then Ren tells his men to put him on the ship. The sound of heavy footsteps is heard once again, and suddenly her invisible barrier disappears and she falls to the ground.

"Fuck," she mumbles, as she clutches her ribcage. One of them cracked from the earlier impact and the sudden landing made her painfully aware of it.

"That's not a good word to say, little girl." A heavy voice replies. When she looks up, all she sees is the black, terrifying mask. The voice coming from the mask is unfamiliar and cold. It is not her friend.

She begins trembling, and she wants to hit herself for looking so weak. She refuses to look at his mask anymore, instead looking at his black boots.

"You're with the Resistance. I should have guessed," he scorns. "Put her on the ship. Let her join the other pilot." He instructs to two storm troopers, who immediately grab her roughly by the arms and drag her quickly to the ramp.

A Captain, clad in silver with a red cape approaches Ren. "What about the villagers?" she asks.

"Kill them all," he replies quickly.

The troopers begin firing ten seconds later.

Poe begins struggling, so does Iberis. "No, no please don't do this. Ren, don't!" she screams. She vigorously kicks at the storm troopers holding her, and manages to make contact with one of their heads. The trooper is thrown off balance and topples over the ramp. The other storm trooper throws her to the floor of the ramp and smashes the butt of his rifle on her jaw. The last thing she sees is Kylo Ren looking at her, his head tilted as he watches her.

Her childhood friend is long gone. And now she's in the hands of a monster who most likely wishes her dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The cell she is in is cold, small and dark.

In the center of the room lies a chair with restraints and harnesses, which frightens her. Instead she sits on a a small metal seat tucked away in the corner in which she now sits, clutching her ribcage. Her rib is still broken, her jaw swollen and bruised from the storm trooper. She has no idea where Poe is- or Kylo Ren for that matter. He's the one who wanted her on the ship in the first place but now she's alone.

A noise at the door makes her jump. Two storm troopers enter the cell, and immediately lock the door behind them. They were the two that dragged her on the ship from Jakku. The one she kicked in the head is approaching her.

"You're part of the Resistance, yes or no?" he asks.

She doesn't respond, only looks at the floor. The storm trooper nudges her with the gun, growing angry. "Answer me." He barks.

She again offers no answer, which only agitates the storm trooper more. She humiliated him once but she won't do it again. He grabs her by her hair and drags her off the bench before throwing her across the room. He has no time for uncooperative Resistance scum.

"We'll get answers out of you one way or another, hold her up." He instructs to his companion, who quickly obliges. He walks over, takes her two arms and pulls her off the floor. Iberis lets out a groan, but decides to fight back. She throws her head back and hits the storm trooper in the helmet. It probably hurts her more than him, but it does make him loose his balance. She is able to rip her arms away, but she hears a shot from a blaster before she feels it in her leg. She lets out a cry as her leg buckles and she falls to the ground. The trooper who shot her kicks her in the leg before his companion grabs her and resumes the earlier position.

"Stop fighting, girl." The trooper commands.

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Why is everyone calling me that," she grumbles.

"What did you say?" the interrogator asks her.

"Nothing." She responds bitterly.

His fists tighten and he grows angry. "You will answer my questions." He spits out.

"No, I will not. I will not answer you. I do not answer faceless and worthless numbers." She growls. She knows what she said is harsh and mean, but it will aggravate the trooper and make him forget about questioning her. And it works. The trooper does not hesitate in dropping his gun, and he smashes her in the face with his fist. Her nose begins gushing blood and her knees buckle, but the trooper holding her keeps her upright.

Her attacker doesn't stop. Another hit to her already cracked rib, one to her stomach and another on the wound in her leg. She feels like she can't breathe. He hits her jaw again and a harsh jab to her lung. She's choking and blood and saliva drip out of her mouth. He doesn't ask her any more questions, only continues his furious beating. She stops counting the number of blows after ten.

But then the door opens.

"LF8910, stop."

The fists suddenly stop but Iberis doesn't look up. The trooper holding her also lets go and she slumps to the ground, her body screaming in pain. She's still coughing and blood splatters the floor.

"Leave us," the voice instructs. Iberis lets out a small sigh when she recognizes it. She's not happy that he's here, but at least the beating stopped. She hears the cell door slide open, then close again. "Sit up." Ren instructs.

She's trembling, her mouth still bleeding. "I can't." she chokes out. The evil creature leans forward and slips his hand under her shoulders before sliding her upright against the wall. He pulls her legs out so she can have some balance. Before resuming a kneeling position directly opposite her.

"Where's Poe?" she gasps out.

"None of your concern." He answers.

She chews on her bottom lip and watches him for several moments before finally speaking again, softly. "Do you still have the same face under that mask?"

"You have not seen my face in years." He replies bitterly.

"Doesn't mean I don't remember it," she says but then pauses. He tilts his head, waiting for her to continue. She flicks her hair back and stares him directly in the face when she finally continues speaking. "Ben."

He stands immediately and begins circling her, like a predator inspecting his prey. "THAT is not my name." he growls.

"Yes, it is," she persists, trying to push herself up so she can look at him directly. Her leg won't let her stand, but she does manage to sit on her knees. "Your name is Ben. We were born the same year. Your mother is Leia, and your father is Han Solo. We were friends, don't you remember, Ben?" she begs. She's crying now, the tears are cutting a pathway through the blood smeared on her face. "Please, remember me. Remember us!"

He walks over to her and kneels down so quickly she doesn't have time to lean back. He grabs her swollen chin, and she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out. "I am not Ben. He is not my father. You are not my friend. Ben is dead. You are too. You sided with _them_ ," the word is so bitter coming out of his mouth that Iberis can almost taste vinegar. "You sealed your fate." He whispers.

He slips his arm behind her waist, the other under her knee and picks her up so swiftly she can't protest. And then he places her in the dreaded chair before locking her in place.

"What about your mother!? Leia Organa. You couldn't have forgotten her. She loved you so much. Don't you remember? Or did they take her from you too?" she yells as he tightens the harness around her waist. He is silent and his hands stop, for only a moment, before locking the tight belt in place. He doesn't answer her.

"You are close to Leia and the Resistance and have information that I could use an you will give it to me." He orders and stands up.

She drops her head before speaking again. "You haven't said my name once this entire time." She whispers.

Again, he reaches forward and lifts her chin before leaning so close to her that she can see her reflection in his mask. "That's because it means nothing to me anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello there! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story :) just a little AN, the section in italics represent things that happened in the past. Have a good day xx**_

Poe's ear splitting scream rings through her cell. He's in the room beside her, so they can hear each other's beatings. If they're loud enough. She's desperately tried saying Poe's name- but no answer ever comes. Maybe he's unconscious or just can't hear her.

Kylo Ren is with Poe now. Iberis refused to verbally give him information, but her weak and tired mind was no match for Ren's use of the force. He was disappointed with the information he eventually ripped out of her head. She hasn't seen the map to Luke, he already knows the layout of the rebel base and the only thing she filled her mind with were images of Leia. It nearly made him explode with anger…

" _Stop it, girl. She was not your mother!" he shouts at her._

 _Iberis is quivering and is too weak to scream back "You need to remember, Ben." She rasps._

" _Enough!" he roars. He rips out his lightsaber and begins thrashing it against the wall, until there are only long black streaks running along the silver wall. He made her go unconscious before she could say another thing about Leia._

When she woke up, he was gone. She's still strapped to the seat and now all she can hear is Poe's screaming. She breathes hard and squints her eyes, but nothing can block out his painful cries.

"Oh, Poe." She chokes out. What are they doing to him? What is Ben doing to him? Should she even call him Ben anymore? Clearly he doesn't want to be called that anymore. How could he have so easily forgotten about his own mother, his childhood, his life? His mind is so morphed and twisted now, she fears there is absolutely nothing left of her friend…

 _Ben and Iberis were born the same year, Iberis only three months older than him. Iberis's grandmother, Septima, was a senator in Naboo, appointed by the Queen Apailiana. A senator and an advisor, beautiful and strong. Iberis saw images sketched of her grandmother during her time serving the queen, and she would always be in grand gowns, held together by tight corsets and her hair done elaborately to shape her face. She never smiled. She served well into her seventies, serving many queens. She had only one child, Iberis's mother, Sebren. Together, they continued fighting for the rights they believed in. They were loud, outspoken and when the Empire rose into power, they never stopped fighting and protesting against the Empire, who began to despise them._

 _They had too many supporters and one day, Septima was found dead, floating in a large public fountain in Coruscant where she had attended a rally. Sebren knows it was a bounty hunter, hired by the Empire, who killed her mother. Sebren was then recruited by the rebels and fought alongside Leia. Sebren was a political leader and good speaker, so she spent the war traveling amongst the different planets and inspiring more people to join the rebels. It was during one of these rallies that she met her husband, Latrius. She was not a kind or loving lady, but he loved her regardless. And when they won the war, Sebren eventually agreed to marry him after three years of Latrius asking. Iberis was one at the time._

 _The one day, little ten month old Iberis waddled away from her mother and walked right into a seven month infant, knocking him. And that's how she met Ben. Their childhood was a simple one, spent in school during the day then running through the forest and adventuring during the night. Leia sent Ben away to his uncle when he was thirteen, for his Jedi training. Had Iberis known that when she was saying goodbye to the awkward gangly boy she was so close with, and never seeing that boy again, she may have run as far and as fast as possible so her memories of him could be pure and sweet…_

"I hate them," she murmurs to herself.

She hates the First Order, she hates Kylo Ren for killing Ben Solo. She hates them all.

The door to her cell slides open and a medic dressed in white comes in. They don't speak, the medic just examines the blaster wound on her leg. They take out a pair of scissors and begin cutting away at her pant leg.

"Hey! Wait please don't-"

"I need to dress this wound so shut up an corporate." The medic snaps and finishes cutting the fabric then quickly rips off the cloth, just above her thigh. The medic then rubs the wound in a painful and putrid smelling ointment before collecting their things and beginning to leave.

"Why did you do that? Wouldn't it be easier if you just left it to be infected and not waste resources on me?" she calls out quickly, stopping the medic in their path.

"I had my orders." They responded before quickly leaving the cell.

It doesn't stay empty for long. Soon, LF8190 comes striding back into the cold cell. She catches her breath and looks away instantly. She hates him too. He walks over to the chair and tightens the strap around her stomach, making her squeak.

"General Hux needs more information. He said I can use any means to get it." He informs her.

She shakes her head before answering. "I don't know anything else… Kylo Ren got everything out of me."

He snorts before tightening her arm restraints. "Well, I don't believe that. My methods will work better," he answers. He steps back and examines her body. "You'll break." he adds bitterly.

The memories of being beaten comes back like a flood. "Please don't," she chokes out.

He laughs before delivering the first blow to her nose, which cracks. She lets out a cry as blood begins pouring out of the broken cartilage. He's still laughing when he delivers another one to her ear. "There's no Kylo Ren to save you now, little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovely readers! Thank you for reading! I just want to address a anon review from guest who was asking about the death of Han Solo; Han is very much alive! I did write that Iberis was mad about Kylo Ren killing Ben Solo, as in killing his past self and becoming someone new. Hopefully that clears up the confusion :) anyway please enjoy! **_

"Tell me about the Resistance base!" LF8190 screams as his white fist collides with her face.

 _Slam._

Another crack, her cheekbone.

Her head rolls to the side and she chokes on the blood clogging her throat. The many questions the storm trooper have been asking her are a waste of his breath, Iberis couldn't answer anymore. She can only choke on the blood in her throat, teeth have been knocked out of her gums, her jaw is broken and her both eyelids are swollen shut.

She can no longer think straight. She can't remember any of the questions he's asked her, and now it's clear, even to LF8190, that she will no longer be of any use. The girl is slumped forward, had the restraints not been around her torso and limbs she would be on the floor. Even though she isn't any use to the First Order, LF8190 does not want to stop his beating. This Resistance rat humiliated him in front of his Captain, Kylo Ren and his fellow troopers. It's personal.

He raises his fist for the final blow to her neck, but that's when the cell door slides open and he is suddenly frozen. He grunts, tries moving his hand but it's no use. The tight, invisible bonds of the force are no match for him. He is able to look over and sees the cause of his bondage, Kylo Ren standing in the doorway, with his hand extended. Phasma stands beside him.

"LF8190, explain yourself," Captain Phasma growls. When her trooper doesn't answer within four seconds, her tone becomes icy and low. "Now."

"I was given permission to get information out of this prisoner, with any means necessary." He responds, still trying to move out of his invisible restraints.

"Who gave you this order?" Kylo Ren asks angrily. His clenches his fist, and the trooper groans as his body begins tightening.

"General Hux!" the trooper screams as the tight restraints begin blocking his airway.

"This is my prisoner, LF8190, and if you have caused irreversible damage to her you will suffer the consequences," Kylo Ren threatens. The trooper begins screaming, claiming his innocence, but the force wielding masked man is no mood for it. He knocks the trooper unconscious before walking over to the chair Iberis resides in. "Captain, please escort LF8190 to a jail cell. I will deal with him later." Kylo Ren spits out.

"Sir- for what reason are we detaining him?" Phasma questions, unmoving from her spot in the doorway.

"He's damaged my property and damaged a source of information. He was allowed to question this prisoner with a certain amount of force, but these injuries may cost her life, so we will lose information that could be key for the First Order. Take him." He instructs. Phasma nods and walks over, collecting the unconscious trooper and towing him out the door.

Kylo Ren turns back to the woman in the chair and immediately he can tell that the damage the storm trooper has inflicted on her is significant. Her face is completely distorted and morphed with swelling and blood, and the only thing that makes her recognizable is her clothes and the hair beads and gold circles that adorn her braids and dreadlocks.

"Girl, answer me," he snaps. But there's no answer. Her head remains slumped and her eyes are swelled shut. Ren reaches forward and shakes her shoulder. "Iberis. Wake up." He says, but again no answer comes. He instantly undoes the restraints and the seemingly lifeless girl falls out of the chair and Ren grabs her to keep her from crashing to the floor.

Kylo Ren slips his hand under her knees and the other behind her back and carry her out of the cell and to the medical bay. When he arrives, the nurses and doctors were shocked to see the Resistance prisoner being carried by Kylo Ren.

"Do your best with her. She has information I need. If she dies, I'll hold you responsible." He snaps as he lays her on a stretcher- one equipped with hand restraints which are immediately tied around her wrists.

The doctor nods and begins examining the woman, doing his best to diagnose her injuries. "Fractured jaw, broken cheekbone, and a broken nose. Bruising over ribcage- we'll need a scan…"

The doctor drones on and Ren can feel his anger rise. Hux gave permission for one of his troops to almost kill _his_ prisoner. Iberis was his property now; Hux has no say of her fate.

"What is this!?"

Ren rolls his eyes and looks behind him, just as said general comes storming into the medical bay. The skinny ginger man looks furious as he rushes over to Ren. "Why are you wasting our resources on her!? She has no value to us-"

"She was my prisoner, Hux. I was not finished with her and yet you allowed one of your troops to damage her. I still need her, and I need her to be in better condition than how he left her. Do not question me again," Ren threatens as he begins walking out of the bay. "Once she is healed I want her returned to me immediately." Ren instructs the doctor who nods. Hux is left glaring after him with pure anger in his eyes before storming back to the bridge. He passes Ren angrily, but Ren does not walk as quickly. Does Iberis have information he needs? He isn't sure. He's seen her mind and it is not full of Resistance secrets. But regardless, she is not allowed to die before he is positive she is of no use to him.

He returns to the bridge just as an unsanctioned Tie fighter begins clumsily escaping from the bay. "Is it the Resistance pilot?" Ren asks Hux, who nods.

"Yes. And had help from one of our own." The angry general admits.

"The storm trooper, the one from the village: FN2187." Ren tells Hux. He knew there was something wrong with that trooper.

And now that Poe Dameron is gone, the only link he has to the Resistance lies on the medical bay, with an uncertain fate.


	5. Chapter 5

" _What do you dream about?" Poe asks her absentmindedly, as he lies on the grass under the stars. It's a quiet, still night and Poe and Iberis slipped away to escape from the stress for a little while. They're lying on a grassy hill, less than a mile away from the Resistance base._

 _Iberis turns her head and raises her eyebrows. That's an odd thing to ask, she thinks before answering. "Well, a lot of things, I suppose. Usually, it's about a peaceful world. Also about Naboo. I think about Naboo a lot." She admits as she folds her hands under her head and stares at the stars once again._

" _I forget that your family is from there." Poe says as he smirks and closes his eyes, letting his legs stretch out and relax._

 _Iberis doesn't answer for a long while, instead she closes her eyes. After the Emperor was defeated and the Empire destroyed, Naboo once again became a free planet. Sebren took Iberis there as often as she could and showed her the beautiful planet. The lake the kids would swim in, the palace which was the residence of the Queen, the bustling market places. She took her to the graves of Queen Amidala and her own grandmother, which were covered in flowers. She loved that planet dearly, it was her safe place…_

And now, those images are the only thing filling her head. Images of the lake, sun, and the people in brightly colored clothing wandering around the streets of Naboo. They're smiling at her, and everything is peaceful… Aside from an aggravating beeping. Why would there be beeping in Naboo?

The beeping gets louder and louder, and more aggravating. But then, an agonizing pain erupts in abdomen. Her eyes shoot open, her pleasant images of Naboo are immediately erased and she lets out a cry before trying to sit up, only to realize she's, once again, in restraints.

Her head is aching and her eyes can barely crack open, but she does know she's in a new area and no longer in the cell. A doctor, clad in white, is scowling at her while scribbling in his clipboard.

"Where am I?" she whispers, her throat cracked and dry from the lack of water.

"Oh, where do you think?" he replies sarcastically as he finishes writing. "You're in the medical bay. I just spent three hours trying to patch you up. I've wasted so many valuable resources on you… If I were up to me, or General Hux, I would have just let you die but Kylo Ren still needs you. You should thank him, scum." He spits out.

Despite the pain that she feels in literally every single cell of her body, she can't hold back her tongue anymore with the asshole of the man standing before her. "Listen here, you nameless, pathetic excuse of a man. I didn't ask for you to save me, I didn't ask to be taken on this ship, I didn't ask for the First Order to begin destroying the galaxy but you brought it on yourselves so next time you, or one of your companions, calls me scum I'm going to break your nose!" she shouts, her throat cracking even more. The doctor is about to scream back a response, but Iberis realizes her legs are not restrained. She lifts the unwounded one with all the strength she could muster and manages to kick the doctor directly in the groin.

She's never heard such a squeal from a man before.

As he crouches to the ground, a storm trooper comes over and with the butt of his gun, he smashes it in her face and the world quickly goes back again.

* * *

When she wakes up, the pain is doubled what it was previously.

And she's back in her cell… With company. Kylo Ren is leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Had his helmet been off, she would have seen that he is rolling his eyes.

"Please stop attacking people." He says bluntly.

"They're rude," she grumbles back and closes her eyes again, trying to block out the bright light that's overhead. There's an IV in her arm, mostly likely to keep her from being dehydrated.

"Don't be a child, Iberis. The situation you're in is critical. They will kill you if you do it again." He states as he walks silently across the room until he's stopped in front of the restraining chair. She lets her less swollen eye open slightly, so she can see his tall frame.

"You're the one who brought me into this situation. How is my face?" she asks him.

He tilts his head before answering. "Pardon?"

"My face got bashed in. How is it?" she repeats.

He cannot believe that she is handling her situation so lightly. She could be dead by tomorrow and she's asking about her face. Typical. While he doesn't answer, he does observe. Her dark skin is covered in purple bruises. Her jaw is bandaged, her eyelids are swollen and red and her lips are cut open. She resembles nothing of the girl he brought onboard form the village.

"Your face is as adequate," he replies half-heartedly, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Let me see you." She whispers, her swollen eyes trained on his helmet.

He shakes his head. "No. Why would I do that?" he asks her bitterly.

"What do you possibly have to lose…? What could I do? I just want to see you again. I haven't seen your face in over fifteen years. I just want to see you, just once." She admits.

He sighs, but in the end he does agree; he has nothing to lose. So he reaches up, slips his fingers under the rim and hauls the heavy helmet of his head. His dark hair falls in place, his eyes open and Iberis I left staring at the face of her friend from so long ago. He has the same eyes. But he looks so angry, so cold.

She tilts her head and sighs. "Hi, Ben." She breathes.

He bites his lip and pushes himself away, trembling slightly. "Don't. Call. Me. That." He rasps out angrily.

"What do you want with me? Why didn't you just let me die?" she asks him as he continues staring at her with his own eyes. Seeing the face of the girl he knew is even worse without his mask to hide it. With his natural eyes, he can see the horrible signs of abuse left by the storm trooper even more clearly.

"Poe Dameron has escaped. I know his droid has the map to Luke Skywalker. But with Dameron gone, you're the only link I have to the Resistance." He informs her, his expression unchanging as he watches for the emotion to show on her face.

And it does.

Her breath gets stuck in her throat and she stares at him with fright and hurt. "Poe is gone?" she whispers.

"He left without a second thought to you, Iberis. Not once did he consider you. You meant nothing to him, girl." Ren continues, pushing her further. He once again goes closer and puts his hands on her arms so she's forced to look at him as he pushes her down.

"No, you're wrong, Ben! He does care-"

"Oh, really? Then where is he? Why didn't he bother to even think about you? I saw his mind. It was only focused on escape. Do you really think any of the Resistance will ever come back for you? They won't ever come searching for you. You were nothing more than a pawn they used, someone they could sacrifice when they needed to!" he shouts at her. His face is only centimetres away from hers and shes crying now.

"Shut up!" she roars back and begins writhing under his grip, but there's no point. He's too powerful.

"This is what you get! You thought they were "good"? No, Iberis. They're thieves, killers and liars. They knew you would die for them and they didn't care. That's why they left you here, to be tortured. Because you're useless and worthless to them!" he spits out, not breaking his gaze the entire time.

"Leave me alone! You're lying! You're wrong!" she screams and thrashes widely, crying loudly.

"Don't worry, I'll make you see that I'm right. I'll make you side with me." He insists as he leans down even closer to her face, so close she can feel his breath tickling her skin.

"No, never!" she spits back as more tears stream out of her eyes.

He snorts before answering. "One thing hasn't changed during these years, Iberis. You're still that same naïve little girl that I knew."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading xx so I am introducing some brand new characters into this story :D I got the idea from a fanvid I saw on Instagram, which used a band called Little Mix. I was trying to link the photo I'm using for a face claim, but it wouldn't work. If you would really like to see the photo you can go to google images, type in "little mix salute video" and the photo I'm using should be in the third row close to the beginning.**_ _ **:) Thanks so much for reading, this chapter is considerably longer than usual so please let me know what you think of it!**_

Iberis is lying on the floor of the cell, her body numb and her eyes staring at the ceiling, with a glazed over look in them. Ren has just left, after another session spent twisting her mind. He has gotten all the information he can out of her about the Resistance and now he has turned his attention to making her despise them. Every day there are new hallucinations playing in her head, Poe leaving her, Leia turning her back, the Resistance members killing innocent children. Despite it only being a short time since he's captured her, only three days, he's been toying with her mind so constantly and relentlessly that she's lost sense of reality…

" _They're evil, Iberis." He yells at her as another vision of Poe slaughtering a child appear sin her mind._

" _No, you're wrong…" she replies weakly._

" _I am showing you the truth. Believe it!" he retorts and makes the vison even more vivid and painful. He screams._

" _They're evil…" she eventually whispers. And she believes it._

 _Ren is smiling when she says it…._

Now she's lying on the floor, not knowing what reality is and what isn't. The comfort she once had with Leia, Poe and the Resistance is gone. She has no comfort. Only confusion and pain linger in her mind.

* * *

Bounty hunters are General Hux's last resort. He is desperate for more information of the Resistance, because the girl Kylo Ren has to showing to be of no use. But some bounty hunters are willing to get their hands dirty and steal resistance members if it means some extra money to fund their excursions and one group has now arrived with promises of some new sources of information.

Kylo Ren has left the ship to finally get the droid that holds the secret to Luke Skywalker. And while he's gone, a group of bounty hunters have just arrived. The beaten, dark grey ship begins its landing in the bay and General Hux wrinkles his nose. The group of bounty hunters, who refer to themselves simply as Chaos, stated they had captured two Resistance members. Hux has encountered the four women in the past, and wished to never make their acquaintance again. But Snoke is getting anxious so he eventually agreed to let them board.

The ship door lower, and the leader of Chaos comes strutting out, a smile plastered on her face. Her long chestnut hair is loose around her shoulders and she places her hands on her hips and drinks in the sight of the many storm troopers who are now looking in her direction. She's always been one for attention.

The tall General approaches her, and her smile grows. "Hello, Jensi." He says stiffly.

"Hello, Hux. Missed you," she snorts and saunters over to him, before he raises a hand and holds it against her shoulder; keeping her at bay. Jensi was the reason he never wished to see Chaos again. Wherever she goes, heartbreak follows. He was no different than the countless other creatures who fell in love with her. With her gone, he can perform his duties flawlessly without any distractions. She frowns at the action and take a step back. "That's no proper greeting." She pouts.

"Where are the Resistance Members? Don't waste time, Jensi." He commands.

She smirks again and raises her hand, snapping her fingers loudly. A second later, Hux hears the sound of a whip and then a tall man comes tumbling down the ramp and lands at Jensi's feet. He groans loudly and Hux can clearly see the lashings crisscrossed across his shoulders. The member responsible for the injuries comes walking down, a whip still attached to her hip.

"Good girl, Vyri." Jensi says, grinning.

Vyri grins herself and places a foot on top of the quivering man. "Scum," she hisses as she spits on him. Her long, curly black hair flies over her shoulders and dangles over her face, but Hux can clearly see the sneer across her lips.

"What about the other one?" He asks them.

Jensi glances back to the opening of the ship before answering. "Astrid!" she calls out. A scuffle is heard, before the blonde girl appears shoving a nearly unconscious woman down the ramp. She smiles widely at Hux before shoving the girl to the floor to join her fellow Resistance fighter.

"Hux, it's been so long. Do you like my hair? I changed it since the last time you saw it." She quips before shaking her head, making her blonde dreadlocks fall over her shoulders. Hux simply rolls his eyes and looks at the two Resistance members now fallen at his feet. The man is unconscious and the woman is snivelling.

"Are they it?" he asks them.

"Yes," comes a reply from the opening to the ship. He glances up and sees the final member of Chaos, Anjyl. She has her arms crossed against her chest and is leaning against the metal frame of the door, no smile or sneer on her face. She's never liked Hux, or the First Order, but has kept her opinions to herself. They need the money. But her clear distain for the First Order is evidently clearer now that she is on board the ship.

"I wanted them in better condition," he snaps at her.

Anjyl stiffens and rolls her eyes angrily. "Be happy you even got them. Without us, you'd have nothing." She responds angrily before rolling off the metal rod and stomping back to the cabin. Once she reaches it, she sits down in her seat and props her feet up on the control board. She hates being anywhere near the First Order, but the only comfort she has for this visit is that this group of bounty hunters came under false pretences.

She smiles to herself as she runs through their plan again. As the First Order began to become an increasing threat, Chaos decided collectively as a group that they could not sit by and do nothing- despite how cold hearted they are. There is a limit, even for them. And when General Organa and Poe released the information that Iberis had been captured, Anjyl immediately volunteered to organize a rescue mission. Both of the pilots were friends of the group, they were the ones to trust the rogue bounty hunters. So they came up with the plan. The group will claim to have Resistance members and enter the ship. Chaos didn't tell General Organa they would actually have people to give the First Order, not actual Resistance, just two prisoners from a prison planet; nothing more than worthless scum that Chaos are more than willing to sacrifice.

Anjyl reaches down under the control console and takes hold of a thick black wire, which connects the entire control board to the ship. With one powerful tug, she rips the cord free before slipping inside her pant leg to conceal it. Now she will make a bullshit excuse to why their ship won't start, Jensi will do some more damage to the engines too make it more believable. They should be here for at least four hours. Vyri and Astird will slip away, find Iberis and sneak her on board the ship before they take off.

Well, hopefully the plan will go as smoothly as that, but that may only be wishful thinking. Rarely do plans go that smoothly. Anjyl and Jensi have several blasters and cannons hidden in the bowels of the ship and are more than willing to shoot their way out. She prays it won't come to that. She is not willing to lose one of her group members.

Anjyl leans back and closes her eyes. She hears Hux instructing his men to take the two prisoners away and one of his commanders arrives with the money that is owed to them. Anjyl smiles, it won't be long now. Soon, Iberis should be back with the Resistance.

* * *

"Will you be on your way now?" Hux asks in an agitated voice.

Anjyl is making a show of coughing and batting away at a thick cloud of smoke that is now bellowing out of the exhaust.

"Does it look like we can fly to you? We may be here for a while yet, General." Anjyl snaps at him. Unbeknownst to the General, Jensi is below deck, sitting beside the exhaust with a mask covering her mouth while she performs a "magic trick". She has a small machine which creates a thick fog, and she's dropped in a few chunks of dark charcoal which makes the fog a dark grey color. Simple and easy; but give the illusion that they're ship is in bad shape. In reality, once Anjyl replaces the cord she removed earlier, they'll be more than ready to leave.

Hux groans and pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He should have known better than to let these women on his ship. Now they may not leave for a few hours. "Just hurry up and get off my ship." He snaps before stalking off to the bridge. He hates those women. He is supposed to land at Starkiller Base in three hours, and those women better be off his ship before he does so. Kylo Ren has captured a girl that supposedly has the map to Luke Skywalker, but he didn't get the droid. Hux also has orders to bring Ren's other prisoner, Iberis, to Starkiller Base too. Hux has a sneaking suspicion that Ren is keeping that girl for his own personal use and it's making him angry.

And due to how angry he was, he didn't notice that Vyri and Astrid were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The two women are silent as they slip through the ventilation shaft. They've lost count of how many times they've had to do this on various ships to hunt down their missions, but they've become fairly skilled at it.

"Are we close?" Vyri whispers as she crawls behind Astrid. The blonde girl answers by looking behind and nods, smiling again. She smiles a lot. She also has an incredibly good memory, and has analysed the layout of the ship and knows, hopefully, exactly where she's going.

They crawl for another five minutes before Astrid holds her hand up and stops, peering down a grate that is directly above the cell. And there she sees their mission lying on the floor. Iberis is unmoving, just staring at the ceiling. When she finally notices Astrid waving vigorously through the grate, her head tilts slightly to the side, but no words come out.

Astrid just assumes she's injured, so she and Vyri work quickly. The grates aren't easily removed, but Vyri have a screwdriver that can be used to remove the screws. It takes them almost twenty minutes before the screw finally come lose. Iberis hasn't moved from her spot.

Vyri attaches a small grappling hook into the metal before clicking the end on her belt, and then she dips her head down to make sure they're alone. She has to be quick, because if anyone sees them the mission will be completely ruined. The cell is empty, besides Iberis, and Vyri leaps down from the shaft and lands with a hard thud on the floor.

"Iberis, we're here for you now, get up!" she says urgently as she shakes Iberis's limp shoulder.

"No, I can't leave… I can't leave here or him… I can't go back." she says and shakes her head.

Vyri knows that Iberis isn't in her right mind, but she can't leave her either. Iberis cannot make a loud noise to alert anyone to their mission, so she does her old trick when capturing her bounties. She takes out a small piece of cloth she use as a hair tie and lifts Iberi's face before quickly tying the cloth over her mouth. The girl barely puts up a fight. Somewhere in the back of her conflicted mind, she knows she should go with the women, but at the same time her instincts are telling her to stay. But her body is too weak, her mind too jumbled and Vyri is far too strong for Iberis to fight back even when she's healthy.

Vyri grabs her arm and places it over her shoulder before Astrid begins hauling them up to the ventilation shaft.

"What's wrong with her?!" Astrid whispers as she grabs Iberis's shoulders as she cradles the woman over her two knees. Vyri is pushing the grate back into place and shakes her head.

"I have no idea. I'm sure the Resistance will figure it out when we get her back," she whispers. She reaches up and presses the communicator in her ear, which connects her directly to the rest of the group. "Anjyl, we got her. We have about ten minutes to get back before someone will notice she's gone. Have the crate ready." She instructs.

"Roger," Anjyl whispers in response. The girls had snuck into the ventilation shaft whilst in the bathroom, so Anjyl is going there and bringing a crate to the washroom which they'll use to sneak Iberis on board their ship.

It takes almost half an hour for the women to weave their way back to the washroom, and Iberis was not helping their speed. Sometimes she would stop, pull back and look like a frightened animal, but Vyri was behind her and Astrid in front, so she was forced to continue forward. When they finally reached the washroom, Astrid peaks out through the slits of the grate and sees the top of Anjyl's light brown head.

"Move," Astrid whispers to her. Anjyl nods and moves to the other side of the room before Astrid gives a hard kick to the grate, which goes flying off. Anjyl slides the crate over after Astrid jumps down. They slide the lid off and Vyri pushes Iberis through the opening and Anjyl catches her.

"Fuck, you're heavy for a twig," She groans as the pilot crashes against her small frame. "What's wrong with her?" she asks Vyri.

"We don't know…" Vyri says, worriedly.

"Let's get her in, Vyri you go out first." Anjyl instructs her. She nods, jumps down and disappears out the window. Anjyl and Astrid cram Iberis into the crate and lock it shut. They have about three minutes to get her on the ship before she won't be able to breathe. Astrid checks the hallway for any Stormtroopers, and breathes a thank you when she finds it empty. She turns around, takes hold of one of the handles, and Anjyl grabs the other one. They walk calmly out of the washroom and make their way to the loading bay, where the ship is waiting.

Vyri is already in the hull of the ship, reconnecting the cord that Anjyl previously removed. The ship rumbles in response and Vyri smiles. Jensi walks out into the loading bay just as Anjyl and Astrid slip on board. Captain Phasma is making their way over to them, her blaster waiting to be used in her hands.

"Tell Hux it was a pleasure but we must be off," Jensi says with a grin.

"What was that crate that was taken aboard?" Phasma asks.

"That was for our ship repairs, did you not see us use it before? It literally has our name on it." Jensi responds quickly, a smirk on her face.

Had Phasma's mask been off, Jensi would have seen her roll her eyes. But Phasma just huffs then turns around and makes her way back to her awaiting troops, giving the order to let the bounty hunters leave.

Jensi casually walks aboard, but as the ramp closes she runs to the bridge before skidding to a stop in her chair. "Get us out of here!" she exclaims to Anjyl who has already started the ship in preparation for departure.

Behind them, Vyri and Astrid are opening the crate so Iberis can breathe. The girl reaches up and slaps Vyri who grabs her arms and pins them inside the crate. "Hurry!" she shouts to the women in the bridge.

"Prepare for takeoff." Anjyl instructs as the ship rises and then they're gliding out of the bay.

Jensi breathes a breath of relief as they fly away without the First Order firing on them. They must not have realized Iberis is gone. Jensi reaches for the dual-drive system and flicks it, getting ready for paralight travel. Behind her, she hears a scuffle.

Vryi takes off the cloth in Iberis's mouth and she immediately bolts up and tries to get out of the crate but Astrid manages to grab her.

"I… I have to go back…" Iberis stutters.

"What? No we're bringing you home! Back to the Resistance!" Jensi calls out from the bridge.

"NO! I can't go there! They're all murderers… I can't leave Ben, he showed me the truth… I can't go back there, I can't!" she screams and begins holding her head like it's paining her.

"Don't you remember the General? Leia? And Poe? You were on a mission with him before you got captured. They hurt you, Iberis, but we saved you and we're bringing you home now." Astrid says in a soothing voice, as she strokes Iberis's hair. The dreadlocks and braids become entwined in her hand and it is a comforting gesture. Iberis cannot make sense of the conflicting images in her head, the good and evil battling against each other. She has no idea what is truth and she has no idea who to trust. Her head feels like it is going to explode.

"It hurts," she cries as she pushes her head into her hands once again.

"What did they do to her?" Vyri whispers as she watches her fragile friend curl up in a quivering ball.

The man responsible for the damage done to the girls head is just getting the news from Hux that she's gone. His fists clench into a ball and he rips out his lightsaber and destroys the nearest control panel while the Stormtroopers immediately hide from the furious masked man.


	7. Chapter 7

_Three months later_

Leia sits beside Iberis's cot, her hand running through the girl's thick black hair. A moment of comfort, for both of them, is much needed. Leia has never been a soft woman, but in light of the recent events, she needs a comfort from the girl who she watched grow up.

Leia has lost Han. Her flyboy, her scruffy-looking Nerf Herder. He was killed by his own flesh and blood… her son. Who she lost when she let him go to Luke. She felt the moment Ben's lightsaber went through his chest, physically she felt it, and that feeling has not left her. It's crippled her, but she'll never let it show.

"Are you thinking about him?" Iberis asks quietly. Leia thought she was asleep.

Leia shakes her head before giving the hair one final stroke and standing up, leaving the room quietly. Iberis was in horrendous shape when Chaos brought her back to the Resistance base. Leia remembers it clearly, when Astrid and Vyri dragged her off the ship. Poe was waiting with Leia, bouncing back and forth on his feet. But when he and Leia saw what was left of their pilot, and the damage done to her in such a short time, it frightened both of them. Poe didn't recognize his companion and her wild, deranged eyes. Her mental state was shattered and her physical body was broken. They had her locked in solitude for almost a month until her body healed, and then they had a doctor to slowly work with her to undo the damage Ren did to her mind. But that particular battle is still ongoing, her mind is still caught between Kylo Ren and the Resistance, but she's let Leia back into her life. She told Leia everything she could about Ren in return. She didn't let Poe talk to her for almost two months, because the idea that he had left her purposely was planted in her mind. But he eventually convinced her that it was wrong; he made sure she knew that had Chaos not volunteered to retrieve her, he would have gone back. He would have. She eventually said she believed him.

After Starkiller Base was destroyed, brave Rey left to find Luke and Finn was left in a coma. Leia has so much faith in Rey. She can be the one to bring balance to the galaxy, but Leia still can't accept the fact that saving the galaxy may include her son having to be destroyed. She can never accept that.

Iberis doesn't know where Ren is now, none of the Resistance does. The First Order is not dead, it lives with Snoke, and so Leia guess that her best bet for finding her son lies with the evil leader. She's planning on sending her spies, Chaos, to the planet he's inhabiting. However, they have a stop to make on the way.

Poe and Leia have decided to send Iberis back to Naboo. It's clear to the both of them, as well as the doctors, that she's in no state to continue fighting. Her mind has been so confused by Ren that she's lost that fire she once fought with. In Naboo, she can live a peaceful life, and no one can find her, and get any information on the Resistance. Jensi and Vyri are leaning against the steel wall, waiting for Leia to give them the signal to go in and take Iberis to the ship. Leia doesn't say anything, just nods and Jensi silently walks into the room. Vyri has a small grain cookie in her hand, which is laced with a strong sedative. Iberis has jumped back in her bed as soon as the women walked in, pressing herself into the corner of the wall.

"It's okay, I have something for you." Vyri says quietly. She kneels down beside her and holds out the cookie. Iberis hesitates at first, but then takes it out of her hand. She nibbles it slowly. Ten minutes later, she's passed out on the bed. Jensi and Vyri carry the girl out, hoping that when she wakes up her life will be calmer and kinder to her. And hopefully, Kylo Ren will never find her again. Hopefully.


End file.
